


Audit: a Little Dateverse Taxfic

by LastScorpion



Series: the Date series [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Gen, taxfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, probably only taxes are certain for these guys.</p><p>Also, Taxfic for Celli!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audit: a Little Dateverse Taxfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> First posted to my Dreamwidth on April 13, 2015.

baking update: I have sourdough bread dough set to rise right now.

fic update: OMG I almost forgot about TaxFic this year!

Audit: a Little Dateverse TaxFic (follows "Married Filing Joint")  
by LastScorpion  
for Celli (Happy Tax Day!)  
(Apologies for the short & unbeta'd qualities.)

SchedF-SchedF-SchedF-SchedF

"Clark! What an unexpected pleasure!"

"Hey, Lex. How are things?"

"Fine, going well. The stock's up two points, and Buffy averted an apocalypse last week in what she called World Record Time."

Clark laughed. "Yeah. Dawnie called me from England, all in a dither, to get me to rush over and help, but before she could even tell me where I was supposed to be flying to Willow came in and told her it was all taken care of."

"It's amazing what we never even knew about until we knew those girls. What's up with you?"

"Oh, not a lot. Three new calves last week, so I'm even, you know, happier that I didn't have to take off to Ohio to rip into a giant alien slime thing. Oh, and the reason I called actually. I'm being audited next week."

Lex stopped fiddling with his laptop and paid closer attention to the phone. "Audited, huh? How's your documentation?"

Clark snorted a little. "I'd say flawless, but I don't like to brag. Mom taught me how to keep the farm books and do the taxes before she went to Washington the first time, and she was really not easygoing about it. At all." He expertly mimicked Martha Kent's voice. "No! You have to use Form 4797!"

Lex smiled. "Well, then you probably have nothing to worry about. I can send a LexCorp accountant over to look at your files, or I could come over myself this weekend."

"Thanks, and, um, you know I always like to see you, but really I wanted to talk to Buffy. Ask her if she can keep an eye on Metropolis during my appointment. Because I'm pretty sure I'll flunk it if I have to run off in the middle with some unbelievable excuse."

Lex laughed. "Maybe I could help the most by giving you a list of convincing lies."

"Lex!" The exaggerated tone of outrage was probably fake. "That would be wrong!"


End file.
